


Ashtray

by aloneandsleepless



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Burnplay, Butt Slapping, Degradation, Dom! Flip, Dom/sub, F/M, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloneandsleepless/pseuds/aloneandsleepless
Summary: Flip. You. Handcuffs. A cigarette.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Black! Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Kudos: 9





	Ashtray

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first piece I've ever published on Tumblr. It's originally in Portuguese since it's my native language. I didn't use an app, I've translated all by myself, so forgive me for any mistakes. I've made some adaptations, cause some lines that sound good in Portuguese sometimes don't make sense in English.
> 
> Nothing but Flip being his self Dom.
> 
> Hope you like it!

You were on your knees on the bed, face buried in the pillow, arms stretched behind your back and your hands handcuffed. You loved to be manhandled by Flip, happy to be under his control. You were so horny you could feel your arousal dripping down your thighs. Adrenaline was running wild through your veins and you were shivering from the exposure.

Flip was standing by the bed, in his old beaten jeans and his red flannel shirt, properly adorned by his inseparable holsters. Cigarette on his lips, he expelled smoke through his nose while admiring the beautiful view in front of him. You. Handcuffed, naked, completely vulnerable to him. Your legs were opened wide, your meaty pussy on display for him. Your folds were glistening wet, so juicy that he wet his lips. Flip was taking his time, contemplating his beautiful work. You started to whine impatiently, rotating your hips, making him run his hand through his hair and squeeze his painfully hard cock through his jeans to get some relief.

No longer holding on, you moaned his name, begging for his touch. Flip grinned and walked towards you, carefully discarding his holsters on the bedside table for you to look at while he fucks you. He undid his jeans and climbed on the bed, settling behind you, a cigarette still on his lips.

With his pants off and the flannel shirt unbuttoned, Flip finally freed himself from the tightness of his boxers, tugging them down, and wrapped his hand around his hard cock, rubbing it up and down. His eyes trailed every inch of your body, from your hair to your spread pussy, and he moaned loudly, telling you how beautiful you looked all spread out for him. His words made you squirm and close your legs, eager for some friction, and you let out a soft moan. Suddenly Flip's heavy hand strongly slapped your ass and you felt the sweet sting of pain, that only made you groan louder, for the benefit of the detective, that sped up his hand on his shaft. 

Feeling the heat spreading through your body, you felt your head dizzy because of the position of your body, but it didn't matter, because all you could think about was getting ravished by Flip.

Flip was still stroking himself fast to the sight of you, when, without any warnings, he shoved two fingers right into your wet pussy, amazed at how soaked you were for him. You clenched your cunt around his fingers and began rocking your hips against his hand, biting your lip and feeling your stomach twitch as you got closer to your release. 

Flip loved to hear you whine and beg for his cock, shivering under his control. He reacted to your moans and grunts by pulling out his fingers, letting go of his big veiny cock only to slam it into your pussy hard, letting out a loud growl, making the bed squeak and move. You groaned loudly, calling for him, asking for more. Stronger, faster.

Flip fucked you fast and hard, gripping your hips so tight that it would leave visible marks for days. His groans made you feel so horny you wish your hands were free, so you could touch your clit to ease the pressure. 

He fucked you rough from behind, calling you names, moaning all the filthy words you liked so much to hear. You were his and his alone. His dirty little whore, the only one who could take his huge cock so well.

When you thought it couldn't get better, suddenly you felt an intense burning on your back, and you realized that Flip was putting out his cigarette on your skin, burning your body, marking you as his. You felt pain, but the feeling of pleasure took over, so you let out a loud scream, while his thrusts got faster and harder, fucking the pain away. 

You were both lost in all of it: the loud smacks of skin against skin, the bed squeaking loudly, your moans echoing in the room, it was all too much, too intense. 

You came first, screaming for Flip, while your pussy clenched around his cock tightly. You felt your orgasm taking you over completely, your legs trembling and your hands going numb and sore against the handcuffs. A few more thrusts and Flip let out a low growl, emptying himself inside you, breathing hard, still pounding until he had filled you with his cum.

As he came down from his high, Flip pulled out of you, releasing his grip on your hips, and you collapsed on the mattress, exhausted. He took the key for the handcuffs in his pants and opened them, massaging your wrists and kissing them lightly to ease the pain. Apologizing for letting himself get carried away and making sure you were alright, he kissed the cigarette mark on your back and you jumped at his touch, knowing that you'll have to take care of it later if you don't want to have a scar.

You turned on your back and smiled at Flip, who laid next to you after he got rid of his clothes. He gently cupped your cheek in his hand and kissed you tenderly. 

Flip made sure you had as much pleasure as he did and covered you with kisses, running his hands through your body, feeling every inch of you and whispering words of love. The dominant and raw Flip was gone. You placed your head on his chest as your breathing slowly went back to normal and traced his defined muscles with your fingers, lost in awe for him. 

Flip closed his eyes, surrending to your touch. You looked up at his beautiful face, now relaxed. He looked back at you, smiling sweetly as he told you how special you were to him and how lucky he was to have a woman like you by his side.

You smiled back at him and thought that, in fact, you were the lucky one, and there would never be anyone like Detective Zimmerman.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say Hi on Tumblr! @aloneandsleepless


End file.
